


My Fantasy Will Drive Me Mad

by rotsquad



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, no dicks/spikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Flowspade gets a reward for her hard work





	My Fantasy Will Drive Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble because no ship material of these two exists yet. First time at writing smut in YEARS and my first time writing oral sex of any kind please enjoy the attempt. Also un-beta'd.

Megaempress sat regally at her throne, a true queen of improvisation. The throne was hastily made from old scraps, being whatever the guards and her could find. Some things were simple like old tossed out building materials or more complicated like discarded mechs. Either way new (metaphorical) life was breathed into the waste to become a throne that truly had her living up to her own parts. She was nothing if not grateful to the girls for their help, helping them in return with whatever projects they needed earlier like any good leader should. The twins wanted help cleaning up and decorating their new rooms, the spectacular set-up looking like a teenage girls dream. All that was missing were the tackily patterned berth-spreads and throw pillows. Trickdiamond refused the request, simply requesting some spare change (no doubt to keep whatever she was doing a secret. Though as long as it only killed others it was no skin off of Megaempresses nasal ridge).

All that was left was Flowspade. She stood by her masters side, still as ever but field giving off a feeling of contentment. Megaempress knew well enough that Flowspade just enjoyed being around her and lapped up every second of devotional attention from the Ferrari. Whether this was all due to Megaempress purposely making it so Flowspade fell for her charms and wanted to stay by her was obviously not up for debate. Flowspade seemed to almost notice the attention being directed at her, giving a smile beneath her mask that was giving away by the crinkling of her eyes.

Well, she was so patient and humble with the prospect of a reward, and Megaempress WAS bored.

With a quick readjustment of her body, the empress spoke. "Flowspade, darling, could you come sit right down here in front of me." A beckoning look spurred the smaller bot over, quickly kneeling before her with an eager look on her face. Oh to be young and so ready to serve again.

"Yes, my queen?" Flowspade spoke proudly, already ready for whatever may come.

Megaempress chuckled. "What happened to calling me your majesty? You did earlier with the twins."

A blush seemed to cross her face, it could not be seen due to the mask but the embarrassment was quite evident in her widened optics and poorly hidden stance. "I just thought it was a fitting title for you. I can go back if it makes Lady Megaempress uncomfortable."

Oh how sweet. Megaempress smiled, lowering her upper half down from her seat to gently touch Flowspades chin. A comforting smile bloomed on her faceplates. "I like it, I am after all the queen over all men." The smile quickly turned more playful, eager to go to the subject she meant to broach originally. "I have chosen a reward for you."

Flowspade leaned into the touch, optics fluttering as she did. "Of course, queen. I would be honoured with anything you give me."

With a ginger lean back, Megaempress settled in her throne once more. Adjusting her (rather clunky) body and spreading her legs, she retracted her panel. The valve came into view, large lips and node decorated with biolights. A beautiful sight to the mech sitting before her.

"Service your 'queen'."

The sound of Flowspades mask retracting could probably be heard from miles away based on how sudden it was. The purple mech keenly leaned forward, holding herself between the legs of the empress before her. Her servos resting on the thick thighs. A quick thank you and some other call of glory were silenced immediately as Megaempress moved her closer to the exposed valve. Wasting no time, Flowspade moved closer. The folds were inviting to her, sticking her glossa out and beginning to work. Nervousness oozed off of her as she started to work, weaving her sharp gloss gingerly through the folds. They seemed natural against her, the shapes accommodating her intruding mouth.

Megaempress let out a light groan above her, using one leg to gently push and encourage the mech between her thick thighs. "Come on, my darling Guard. You can do so much better than that."

Flowspade blushed, eagerly taking the push and pressing her face closer. Her nasal ridge came to rest in the mesh folds as well, gently leading her as she licked. However unable to let her majesty get bored, Flowspade continued harder. Gently, she took more upper folds into her mouth, licking the path up and ending by gently sucking. At each moan and twitch she would release, giving another quick flick to nearby inner folds before going back. Megaempresses moans steady grew, even small ones rumbling in her massive wide-set chest. Just like the mech of the parts she was made from, ever sound carried by her vocaliser was deep and rumbled through her upper body. Seeing that voice start to come undone, purrs and moans getting more steady, was the most beautiful thing Flowspade had ever heard.

With no hesitation, she continued. Megaempresses valve already was flush with arousal, large and puffy and twitching with each touch. The slick wetness was becoming much more obvious, and not just from Flowspades own glossa. Not so gently this time around, she licked long against the entire valve, pressing against it as she did, coming up until her glossa barely touched the tip of the swollen node. She continued this, watching the reactions as she did.

Megaempress was watching her in return, intakes and outtakes starting to become more heavy, her expression unreadable but obviously full of pleasure as she was serviced. At every moan and gasp, her optics quickly shuttered. Unlike with men, who she dominated and showed exaggerated, for show pleasure with, here with her servants she was honest and free. No expectations were placed on her as she just simply enjoyed the loving pleasure given to her, and enjoy it she did. Flowspade felt nothing but pride at the fact that the men her Queen chased for her harem were nothing but status symbols and shareware, while she was here giving genuine pleasure in every way possible.

Flowspade gave another long, pressured lick to the valve, this time not neglecting the node. She took it into her mouth, focusing her glossas attention on it. Megaempress gasped above her, thighs struggling not to come together in a quick spasm. Unwilling to slow down now, Flowspade brought a servo down from a thigh (A regret but a worthwhile one) and moved it to the soaking wet valve. With a quick test of warning, she moved a finger into the valve and began to thrust. It made a sound as it went in, the built up lubricant creating a messy scene even as one finger went in. Another one was quickly added, Flowspade moving again to the folds as she fingered the larger mech. 

Megaempress let out a high pitched gasp, fingers gripped the throne armrests so strongly the metal bent beneath her grasp. "H-Harder. Your Queen demands to-" 

Her words were cut off in another moan as Flowspade began to suck and glide her tongue over the swollen mesh, occasionally even giving a light playful nip to the more swollen parts which sent pleasure shooting up Megaempresses spinal strut. The thrusting only increased, Flowspade beginning to scissor her fingers in and out, the lubricant making it all too easy.

Flowspade could feel Megaempress coming undone around her, the large thighs around her twitched and her legs started to close around her. She fingered harder, and brought the other servo down to massage the node as she worked her glossa in the mesh folds. This seemed to be what it took, Megaempress gave a strangled moan, legs suddenly pulling Flowspade closer. Megaempress grinded against her face as she gave out sounds of ecstasy, Flowspade all too eager to pleasure her still as she rode the overload out and continue to lap up the lubricant already staining her face. She moved her servos away to grasp onto the large thighs once more, giving Megaempress so resistance to try and ride her face from the position they were in.

All too soon for Flowspades taste, the empress above her settled down. It only took a few seconds to catch each others breath, Megaempress wasting no time in grabbing Flowspade and bringing her up to her lap.

No resistance was had from the smaller mech, and no words were spoken. Megaempress moved her head closer, connecting their mouths together in a messy, fluid filled kiss.


End file.
